SasuSaku travel
by 12M.K.A
Summary: one-shots! well i saw this list on tumblr someone made with what would be cool to see while sasuke and sakura are traveling, i liked those, i was bored so why not? so whoever made that list you rock and here is it what you wanted. so basicaly these are some one-shots on Sasuke and Sakura's travel.


here im guys, im not dead, yet! sorry!

SasuSaku

Chapter I

Camping

It's a pain in the ass, I love standing by fire and feel its hot waves but Kami, I hate doing the fire, usually Sai or Naruto would do the fire and I would take care of making food but now..its different…im with Sasuke, yes..in one of his trips and don't think he nicely asked "hey Sakura come with me" nooo…it sasuke we are talking about…I insisted in going with him, I think the only reason im with here right now is that we are girfriend and boyfriend, otherwise he wouldn't stuck with back on the fire problem, yes I volunteered to make the fire, at that point I thought it would be easy but heck it isn't, Sasuke went to fish and when he comes back the fire must be done, but I don't know how, I wish I would have fire nature chackra like sasuke. Ugh

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" and I tried to blow fire but as I expected nothing! Even Sasuke would laugh his ass off, how can I be so stupid? Im such a failure, Sasuke would think im a nuisance and I cant do anything right, not even doing a fire!

"maybe this will work" I picked up two rocks, what? I heard if you rub them by each other they will make a spar-who am I kidding? This stupid mith doesn't work at all. "I'll buy a lighter first thing we get in a village" and I gave up, how can a fire beat me?

I felt the warm waves of fire and I opened my eyes and saw sasuke holding 4 fishes, but I didn't cared about the fishes, I was fascinated by how the fire light would make his manly features stand out, would I ever get over his handsomeness, I think not.

"are you ok?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard his deep voice "id advice you to stay a lil far from fire, you are all red" I blinked, I must have blushed, why do I always do that? Im a lil girl near her crush anymore…im a grown woman near her boyfriend, I though I have get over that phase, apparently not. "yeah I-I am fine, thanks for asking" and he sat across me on a log, the fire between us, I saw the fishes on sticks on fire…when did he put them? How long was I spacing out? I laid on on my side and closed my eyes waiting for my food to be done.

 _I was under a cherry blossom tree, the setting sun's rays dressing the tree, me and Sasuke in a warm light. "Sakura…" you know how a magician hypnotizes you and when he says a certain word you are under his command? That's how I feel when Sasuke says my name, I feel like whenever he calls me with that deep voice I forget everything, I forget where I am, what was I doing, im like in a deep genjutsu and the only thing I see hear and feel is him._

" _yes Sasuke?"my heart beats increases by every passed second and it becomes painful._

" _I love you Sakura,marry me"_

" _yes Sasuke_ "

"Sakura?"

"hmmm?" I opened my eyes, the tree disappeared, it was dark, where did the setting sun go? I looked around and it hitted me like a rock…it was a dream…of course it was, Sasuke conffessed his love and asked me the question, it couldn't be anything else than a dream.

"Sakura?" this time I turned to look-no-glared at him, he stared weirdly at me, i sighed, I had no real reason to glare at him, he isnt the one to blame for what the Sasuke in my dream does.

"what?" I asked him while I laid back on my back and closed my eyes.

"the food is done and you were calling my name"at this point my eyes snapped open and sat on my butt.

"I did what?"

"you were talking in your sleep" ohh now im a sleep talker, add that on the "weird things I do" list, im sure Sasuke has one too.

"eat" I looked at him then at the friend fish in his hand.

"not hugry" I said closing my eyes

"hn" he sat next to me "open your mouth"

"wh-" and a piece of fish meat was in my mouth, I glared at him but ate it anyway..it seems I was pretty hungry, I opened my mouth for another bite, after few second of not recevieng any I opened my eyes to see a confused Sasuke looking at me, I closed my mouth, I was hungry but I was tired and lazy at the same time and at that moment I could have abandom the food and go to sleep but then I felt his hands at my mouth and insticly opened my mouth only to feel his mouth on mine, I wasn't expecting that at all, I wanted fish don't get me wrong I liked that but anyway, I snapped my eyes only to see his face, still kissing me, I saw a frown on his beautiful face and I realised I was staying still,I circled my arms around his neck and moved my lips against his, sure as hell Sasuke can kiss pretty damn good, I wonder if he learn or if he is a great kisser naturaly, but at that point I didn't cared at all, I was kissing my boyfriend, and yes, this was our first kiss since we got together, and to be honest my very first kiss, the waiting was worth it, im 19 and I havent kiss anyone untill now, I wanted my first kiss to be stolen by Sasuke and anyother else.

We parted to catch out breaths, even in the dark and the slight light the small fire gave,I could see Sasuke a lil embarrased but yet again, he is Sasuke, he doesn't show his emotions and when he does you never know what it is, hopefully,later ill learn to read his face.

I stared at him, he was looking at the fire, cleary in deep thoughts, I wonder what is he thinking about.

"penny for your thought?"I said softly and I saw him looking at me from his eye's corner a "tsk" followed by his trademark smirk "Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu…you were funny"

"hn" it was my response and turned my back at him crossed my arms and said "you know, it was the man's job to make the fire and woman's to bring the fish" I felt his glare on my back and heard him to take in a breath to argue but decied to not and laid on his back, probarly to fall asleep, I mimed his movements and in no time we were fast asleep.


End file.
